In general, a dryer is provided with a door installed at an upper surface or front surface thereof for putting clothes in or puling them out. The door is configured as a door glass such that a user can view the inner situation of the dryer through the glass from the outside. The door glass is typically formed of tempered glass or coated on its surface with a tempered coating so as to avoid the damage caused by an impact against the clothes or accessories attached to the clothes.
As an inlet for putting the clothes in is formed to be thick inwardly by a preset depth or a drum disposed within the inlet is installed with a specific interval from an inner wall surface of a case, the door glass is provided with a convex portion protruded in an inward direction of the drum by a preset height, so as to prevent the clothes from being entangled at the circumference of the inlet while drying the clothes. The front surface of the convex portion may be curved so as to be more convex in the protruded direction of the convex portion or may be formed to be planar.
However, with the configuration of the door glass employed in the related art dryer, as stated above, as the convex portion is formed in the inward direction of the drum and the front surface of the convex portion is formed to be more convex or planar, the space occupied by the convex portion increases so much, which causes a problem that the inner volume of the drum within the dryer is reduced under the same capacity of the dryer.